Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{4}{20}+5\dfrac{4}{20} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {5} + {\dfrac{4}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {5} + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{4}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{4}{20}}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{8}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{8}{20}$